Derniers instants
by MarieDoll
Summary: Ma vie, mon destin, s’achèveront ici même. Les derniers instants de la vie de celui que les autres surnomme le survivant... Oneshot POV Harry


**Derniers instants…**

Il est là. Je l'attends hurler mon nom. C'est l'heure. Ma vie, mon destin, s'achèveront ici même. Je prends ma baguette et tourne lentement la poignée du dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor. Je descends les marches. Je me dirige vers la sortie. Je traverse les couloirs sans bruit. Des regards de détresse, de douleur mais aussi d'espoir me sont lancés. Je suis leur lueur d'espoir, celui qui a survécu et qui, maintenant, doit vaincre. Je sais l'importance que j'ai pour le monde des sorciers mais j'aurais voulu que tout soit différent. Les gens mettent tout leur espoir en moi mais se sont-ils demandé une seule fois ce que moi je voulais ?

Je voudrais une vie normale. Je voudrais revoir ceux qui sont morts… Je voudrais vivre dans une belle maison avec mes parents. Il m'arrive parfois, lorsqu'il est tard le soir, de m'imaginer ce que ma vie aurait été. Peut-être aurais-je eu des frères et des sœurs. J'aurais tellement aimé…

J'entre dans le hall. Une voix douce m'appelle. Je me retourne et aperçois alors le visage en larmes d'Hermione. Elle court vers moi et je la serre dans mes bras. Brave Hermione... Tu as surmonté toutes ces horreurs avec tellement de force. Je me demande ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Quand Sirius est mort, tu étais là pour me remonter le moral. Et lorsque Ron est parti rejoindre les autres, tu étais là. Tu n'es jamais partie, jamais enfuie même si tu en as eu si souvent l'occasion. Et même aujourd'hui, le jour où je vais mourir, tu es là, encore dans mes bras.

_J'ai peine à vivre dans ce monde qui hurle  
Dans cette prison de verre au ciel azuré  
De m'accrocher à ce passé qui recule  
Et s'envole en fumée  
_

Je te dis adieu Hermione. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien pour toi. Tu auras de beaux enfants et une belle grande maison. Tu seras libre de toi. Adieu mon amie…

_Si la beauté du monde a des choses à dire  
C'est le moment alors qu'il fait encore jour  
Mais je m'inquiète et j'ai du mal sourire  
Pour quelques mots d'amour  
_

Je m'éloigne de toi. Ma vie, mon destin m'appelle… Je n'échouerai pas. J'en fait la promesse à tout ceux qui croient en moi. Je pose ma main sur la porte et respire profondément. La voix d'Hermione résonne dans le hall.

Il doit y avoir un autre moyen !

_Aimer, je n'ai plus l'habitude d'y croire  
Chanter pour essayer de changer l'histoire_

Malheureusement non ma douce Hermione. C'est ma vie, mon destin… Je sort du château et de ses murs protecteurs. Les combats arrêtent et tous les regards sont rivés sur moi.

_Combien de temps va-t-on survivre?  
Avant l'instant qu'on nous délivre  
Combien de temps va-t-on nous dire?  
Que la vie s'endort  
Combien de temps faut-il attendre?  
On n'en peut plus de se défendre  
Combien de gens vont nous entendre  
Et défier la mort?  
_

Je marche en regardant droit devant, sans reculer. Je fais cela pour ceux qui ont perdu la vie par sa main. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir mais peur des conséquences de ma mort. Mes pas me guident vers lui. Je tiens ma baguette fermement.

_A-t-on le droit d'ajouter foi aux mystères?  
Qui entouraient les amoureux d'autrefois  
Tous les poètes et les enfants de la guerre  
Ont besoin d'être rois_

_  
_Le combat s'engage. Les sorts fusillent. Le sang coule. Les hurlements de douleur résonnent dans la nuit. Je me retrouve sur le sol, devant lui. Je ne peux plus bouger et j'ai mal partout. Il se moque de moi, me rappelle comment je suis faible et sans vie. Il lève sa baguette et je le regarde dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas peur.

_Princes de sang et chevaliers servants  
Ils ont encore une chanson à offrir  
Un héritage et un ultime serment  
Un tout dernier désir _

Aimer, ils ont soudain des raisons d'y croire  
Chanter, c'est leur moyen de changer l'histoire

Un cri résonne et je vois Hermione se mettre entre le sort et moi. Non ! Sa chute semble interminable. Son regard est vide et sans vie. Je m'approche en trébuchant. Sa peau est glacée. Une seule larme coule le long de sa joue pour aller s'écraser sur le sol.

_Combien de temps va-t-on survivre?  
Avant l'instant qu'on nous délivre?  
Combien de temps va-t-on nous dire?  
Que la vie s'endort  
Combien de temps faut-il attendre?  
On n'en peut plus de se défendre  
Combien de gens vont nous entendre?  
Et défier la mort  
_

Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait rien fait ! C'était la personne la plus merveilleuse et douce que je connaissais. Je serre les poings et retiens mes larmes. C'est au moment de sa mort que je me rends compte que je l'aimais… Oh ma Hermione… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

_Aimer, ils ont soudain des raisons d'y croire  
Chanter, c'est leur moyen de changer l'histoire_

Je me relève, les doigts crispés sur ma baguette. Je hurle la formule de mort sur celui qui a gâché ma vie. Je mets toute ma puissance, toute ma rage, toute ma douleur, dans le sortilège qui l'enverra en enfer. Mais l'énergie est trop puissante. Je suis toucher en pleine poitrine. Je tombe sur le sol, le souffle court. Le sang couvre alors mes vêtements. J'ai mal… j'ai froid… Je rampe jusqu'à elle. Je prends sa main de glace. Je me viens, ne t'inquiète pas… Attends-moi là-haut… j'arrive…

_Combien de temps allons-nous survivre  
Avant l'instant qu'on nous délivre?  
Combien de temps va-t-on nous dire  
Que la vie s'endort?  
Combien de temps faut-il attendre?  
On n'en peut plus de se défendre  
Combien de gens vont nous entendre  
Et défier la mort?_

J'ai réussis, la prophétie est accomplie…et je suis mort. Mais les gens ne me pleureront pas. Ils sont trop heureux de ma victoire pour cela. Et moi, où suis-je rendu ? Dans le plus bel endroit du monde. Je revois enfin ma douce Hermione, Ron mon meilleur ami, Sirius, mon fidèle parrain, Dumbledore, ce vieux fou et aussi mes parents. J'ai accompli mon destin, ma vie… Et pour la première fois, je suis véritablement heureux…

_  
Combien de temps allons-nous survivre  
Avant l'instant qu'on nous délivre?  
Combien de temps va-t-on nous dire  
Que la vie s'endort?  
Combien de temps faut-il attendre?  
On n'en peut plus de se défendre  
Combien de gens vont nous entendre  
Et défier la mort? _

* * *

**Auteure :** Pierre de Lune

**Correctrice :** Lorina (Lorina: tiens, je suis mentionnée ici moi? cool alors!)

Merci à Mario Pelchat pour avoir écrit : _Combien de temps._

Review please ! (c'est le bouton bleu en bas)


End file.
